kono jikan, anata wa
by Azura Eve
Summary: Nagisa kira Karma telah menjadi kaku selepas peringatan keempat tahun mereka, minggu lalu. "Mau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" - Karma. (KARUNAGI/Ficlet/Fluff)


_assassination classroom © matsui yuusei  
karunagi, au-setting, ficlet – 1,3k_

 _warnings: bahasa ga baku, romkom ala-ala drakor (meh), cewek!nagi_

* * *

 ** _kono jikan, anata wa_**

* * *

 **a)**

Nagisa kira Karma telah menjadi kaku selepas peringatan keempat tahun mereka, minggu lalu.

Pria itu tetap mengantar-jemputnya ke tempat kerja, tapi tidak pernah lagi bercanda tentang rambut atau dadanya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Walau menyebalkan, setidaknya lebih mending daripada Karma sekarang. Entah kenapa kalau jadi dingin, Karma malah lebih seram daripada Asano, kakak sepupunya, apabila sedang marah.

Hari ini saja, saat pulang dari nonton bioskop, Karma terlalu kaku untuk ukuran pacar.

(Padahal Nagisa sudah menjatuhkan harga diri dalam-dalam.)

"Mau makan ramen di rumahku?"

"Kapan-kapan saja, Nagisa. Mama sedang mampir ke rumah dan katanya mau memasak, aku takut kekenyangan kalau pulang."

Padahal maksud Nagisa, dia mengajak makan ramyun dalam artian _begitu_.

Nagisa sudah akan mengumpat-umpat kasar, tapi Karma berhenti sebelum memasang helm dan bilang: "Hampir lupa. Mamaku titip salam buat si cantik Nagisa."

* * *

 **b)**

Dikiranya Nagisa tidak memerhatikan, tapi sebenarnya dia tahu, akhir-akhir itu pula, Karma jadi lebih perhatian pada ibunya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ibumu lebih suka yang mana? Kemarin aku sempat lihat dia keluar pakai baju mute-mute, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Nagisa mencebik, tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat menyebalkan, jadi menjawab, "Dia orangnya anti ribet, pilihkan saja yang paling simpel."

"Serius, nih." Karma mencomot dua gantungan. Yang di kiri adalah blus krem panjang tanpa lengan dan yang di kanan atasan-bawahan dengan pola strip-strip. "Kalau kamu sendiri suka yang mana?"

"Harus banget aku yang pilih, ya?" Nagisa memutar bolamata.

Karma menjawil hidungnya. "Ketus sekali cewekku."

"Bajunya bukan buatku, kenapa aku yang disuruh pilih." Dia mendumal.

"Duh. Masa kan kamu iri sama ibumu sendiri. Memangnya kamu masih kurang dengan baju yang kemarin? Bukannya di lemarimu masih penuh baju belum dipakai. Kamu bilang sendiri padaku."

"Bukan berarti begitu," Nagisa pusing. Karma jadi bebal juga. "Lagipula kenapa kau belikan ibuku baju segala?!"

Menggantung dua baju kembali ke tempatnya, Karma menyuruh Nagisa menatapnya. "Apa kamu mengerti cara mengambil hati? Kalau aku memacarimu, itu berarti aku harus memacari ibumu juga kan."

* * *

 **c)**

Kata orang-orang, hubungan sudah berbeda kalau telah menginjak hitungan tahun.

Nagisa percaya. Itu bukan sembarang ucap atau hanya kutipan sok tahu para jomblo sinis yang belum dapat-dapat pacar. Nyatanya benar; sebab dia juga merasakan.

Karma sekarang tak seperti yang dia pacari pertama kali.

Dia makin sulit ditebak dan punya sesuatu disembunyikan di baliknya.

"Jujur kamu tidak ke mana-mana setelah menonton futsal bareng teman kuliahmu dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak gabung sama yang seksi-seksi, kan?"

"Ya."

"Masa?"

"Ya ampun, buat apa sih, bohong. Lagipula perempuan radarnya lebih peka daripada laki-laki. Kalau bohong sedikit pasti langsung ketahuan. Aku mana berani."

Nagisa merasa tersinggung sedikit, "Mulai ungkit-ungkit gender. Aku sebal sekali."

"Tuh, kan. Siapa yang baper."

Stiletto Nagisa mengetuk lantai kafe, keras, sampai beberapa pengunjung harus menyita perhatiannya demi mereka. Wanita itu mengumpulkan dompet dan barang-barangnya, lalu berdiri setelah membuang muka dari pacarnya. "Aku pulang duluan saja. Entah kenapa punya firasat bakal berantem kalau lanjut."

Tapi Karma menahan pinggang Nagisa dari belakang, seperti memeluk, sampai rasa kesal Nagisa bercampuraduk di perutnya, dan menunggu pria itu berkata kemudian, "Jangan merajuk di sini, ah. Kalau mau marah boleh, tapi sekarang maafkan aku, ya."

Nagisa gondok sebab dia tidak bisa kesal lama-lama.

* * *

 **d)**

"Karma."

Nagisa memanggilnya dari belakang, saat motor Karma lepas landas setelah lampu merah yang cukup lama.

"Kenapa?" Karma menjawab keras, supaya terdengar.

"Haruskah aku mulai mencoba memasak?" Nagisa membalas, sama berteriak.

Karma membuka kaca helm dengan tangan kirinya, menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "Ada angin apa, tiba-tiba sekali."

Nagisa mengerat tangannya di jaket Karma, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung pria itu, "Ah, dasar. Lupakan sajalah."

"Tidak kedengaran."

Nagisa tidak berniat mengulangi apa yang dia katakan, jadi Karma menepi ke pinggir dan mematikan mesin motornya. Dia membuka helmnya dan juga helm Nagisa. Nagisa membuat gestur aneh dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Jadi, kenapa memangnya?"

"... Aku mau belajar memasak." Dia berbisik.

Karma menjengitkan alis sebab ini adalah temuan baru. "Kamu kan bisa pesan-antar, tidak usah susah-susah. Lagipula aku tahu pekerjaanmu cukup menguras waktu. Serius bisa bagi hari?"

"Mungkin ..." Nagisa menjawab dengan kurang yakin.

"Aku bertanya kenapa."

Nagisa menginjak kaki Karma dan pacarnya hanya menatap dengan bingung sambil mengaduh (tanpa kesan protes karena bisa jadi pacarnya sedang siklus bulanan dan dia tidak tahu), karena ujung hak sepatu Nagisa lumayan runcing.

"Tidakkah kamu mengerti rasanya bahwa kamu lima bersaudara, perempuan semua, dan semuanya bisa memasak kecuali dirimu. Bahkan Kayano sekarang sudah pandai bikin menu sendiri." Nagisa menyembur.

"Kayano, ya, Kayano. Kamu kan Nagisa, bukan Kayano." Karma membalas. "Tidak perlu bisa memasak buat jadi pacarku."

"Idih, kok geli."

Karma gantian cemberut. "Kamu tidak tahu saja."

"Apa?"

"Kalau mau belajar masak, kamu pasti nanti minta ajari orang sok ganteng itu, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi. Ipar jelekmu itu. Suaminya Yuma."

"Ooh. Hiro-chan."

"Nyebelin."

Nagisa berkedip-kedip, "Kenapa? Dia memang pintar masak, kok. Lagipula, daripada aku ambil kelas dari orang lain, sok banyak duit."

"Mending ambil kelas profesional. Aku yang bayar uang lesnya nanti. Aku tidak mau kamu dekat-dekat Maehara. Dia kan tukang modus."

Nagisa ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Karma cemburu, tapi dia mencibir, "Alasan bego."

* * *

 **e)**

"Haduh, Nagisa. Kan sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku lagi kerja."

Nagisa memberi tatapan seperti dia tak percaya Karma lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada dia.

"Oh. Jadi sekarang aku bukan prioritas?" Dia berkata sinis, "Cukup tahu."

Karma menutup laptopnya, lalu beralih memerhatikan pacarnya yang entah kenapa, bisa masuk ke ruangannya walaupun dia sudah berpesan pada sekretarisnya untuk menolak siapapun.

(Dia bisa masuk karena mungkin Nagisa punya aura wanita lemah tapi penuh dominasi yang membikin sang sekretaris ketakutan.)

"Sumpah, ya. Di antara saudara-saudaraku, aku yang paling miris di sini. Mereka semua dapat suami dan pacar yang menyenangkan. Cuma kamu saja yang konyol."

"... Kenapa sekarang malah membandingkan?" Karma pura-pura kecewa.

"Sudah jelek, lelet pula. Kalau tahu begini mending aku pacari Sugino-kun saja waktu dia bilang suka."

Pelipis Karma agak berkedut saat Nagisa mengejeknya jelek, sebab dia pikir dari manapun dilihat, tampangnya adalah sesuatu yang menjual setelah nominal rekeningnya. Karma cukup yakin dia lumayan keren. Apa mungkin cewek-cewek kecentilan dari divisi sebelah perlu dipermak matanya?

Dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menopang dagu, menatap Nagisa lewat sudut mata. "Hei, itu pacar Kanzaki-chan. Kamu tega?"

"Ya, nggak. Kan permisalan saja."

Karma memejamkan mata sekejap, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sebutkan kekuranganku. Mungkin aku yang salah. Nanti kuperbaiki."

"Kamu itu ...," Nagisa memandang Karma sengit seperti pria itu adalah kecoa yang bandel untuk dibasmi. Tapi di saat yang sama, dia adalah kucing yang minta dipungut. Nagisa lemah untuk ditatap dengan pandangan begitu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mundur setelah perang. "Kamu sudah tidak pernah romantis lagi! Kalau ajak main bisanya bahas adik-adikku saja, bukannya bertanya aku bagaimana. Terus juga, yang kamu jadikan alasan selalu ibumu. Ya aku tahu, harus hormat pada orangtua, tapi, ya ampun. Haruskah aku jelaskan juga?"

"Oke. Oke. Sepertinya aku paham." Karma mengajaknya duduk, lalu menawari Nagisa minum air putih. Mungkin dia sedang sial, jadi Nagisa merasa dikonfrontasi dan wanita itu menyiram mukanya dengan air yang dia berikan.

"Aku mau putus. Mau cari pacar yang lebih peka daripada yang otaknya bebal begini, bikin capek."

"Tapi kita sudah pacaran empat tahun, Nagi."

"Biar."

Karma menghela napas lagi, "Kamu mau sering kupanggil Sayang? Kuperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah?"

"..."

"Kamu tahu, Nagisa, cinta, kalau diucap terlalu sering nanti bakal jadi klise dan membosankan. Makanya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bilang sayang karena tidak usah dikatakan pun, kamu bisa rasakan, kan. Lagipula, aku merasa kamu dari ujung rambut sampai kaki itu terlalu menakjubkan, jadi tidak bisa komentar apapun."

Pipi Nagisa tersepuh darah di balik kulit.

"Aku tahu tanpa diminta pasti kamu menunggu aku mengatakannya. Tapi, Nagisa, daripada cuma jadi lelakimu, aku lebih ingin jadi ayah untuk anak-anak kita. Makanya, aku sedang bersiap." Karma tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya karena terlalu fokus, aku jadi lupa."

"Lupa?"

"Ya. Aku lupa bertanya." Karma meraih tangan Nagisa lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kalau aku memintamu, kamu mau jadi ibunya, tidak?"

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

Soalnya klise itu lucu dan aku ngebayangin au dimana karunagi pacaran lama tapi belum nikah-nikah. y jadinya gini muuv. review setelah baca kuhadiahin mumumu #wink #idih

ps: oh lama banget sejak terakhir aku rusuh disini ;;


End file.
